Serenade in Blue
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Había creado un mundo solo para él, donde personas y sentimientos quedaban fuera. Hasta que llegó ella. Universo Alterno. PoV Manji.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de La espada del Inmortal pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura, y el título es de una canción de Glenn Miller.

_**Serenade in blue**_

Yo trabajaba en una multinacional y era el jefe de mi sección, con unas treinta personas bajo mi supervisión.

Era un persona seria, centrada en su trabajo y más bien solitaria. En la empresa me relacionaba lo justo con los demás para dar ordenes o recibirlas de mis superiores. No tenía amigos ni pareja, y tampoco me interesaba tenerlos.

En su momento los tuve, claro está, pero llegó un momento en el que me alejé de todo y de todos creando así una especie de burbuja en la cual no dejaba entrar a nadie. Vivía por y para el trabajo. Procuraba evitar las cenas de empresa como la peste, así como cumpleaños y la frase típica: " ¿Unas cañitas después del trabajo?".

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sonreír. Para mi ya no tenía ningún significado esbozar ese alegre gesto, y tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. Parecía tener la cara esculpida en granito. No demostraba emociones; ni alegría, ni enfado... Nada, cero. Daba la impresión de que todo me daba igual, y así era. Por mí ya podía caerse el cielo en ese mismo momento.

No iba a bares, ni a cines ni a lugares de ocio parecidos. En vacaciones me quedaba en casa disfrutando de mi soledad auto impuesta. A veces salía a pasear y, al rato, me sentaba en un banco y miraba la gente pasar; familias, parejas, grupos de amigos... todos parecían felices, pero no me daban envidia, yo ya estaba bien con mi rutina.

Mi casa era mi santuario, mi lugar sagrado. Era allí donde pasaba mis mejores momentos. Al volver del trabajo, si no me había llevado papeles para echarles un último vistazo, me echaba en el sofá y escuchaba a Glenn Miller, con el volumen bajo y con los ojos cerrados adentrándome en ese sonido que me llenaba el alma.

-

-

Unos meses antes de Navidad mi secretaria se jubiló. Por supuesto le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, a la cual yo fui, simplemente, para desearle buena suerte. Podía ser un tipo extraño, pero esa mujer ya trabaja ahí antes de que me contrataran a mí, y de eso hacía ya... mucho tiempo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Los de recursos humanos se pusieron manos a la obra y en unos días llegó mi nueva secretaria. Cuando entró en mi despacho para presentarse me quedé anonadado, era la mujer más bonita que había visto en mí vida. Rin Asano se llamaba, y era muy joven. Tenía el pelo negro y lacio y le caía hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Parecía muy suave y tuve la tentación de levantarme y comprobarlo por mi mismo. Ojos marrones, boca pequeña y labios rojos, pero no los llevaba pintados, era su color natural. Me dieron ganas de morderlos para luego besarlos.

Su voz era suave y tranquila, como ella aparentaba. Y digo "aparentaba" porque estaba seguro de que debajo de todos esos movimientos comedidos se escondía un gran carácter.

Ella miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, así que no me vio como medio babeaba cual adolescente hormonado mientras la veía ahí de pie. Cuando se giraba para irse atisbé una media sonrisa en su preciosa cara, y me pareció la sonrisa más dulce y tierna de todas las que había visto hasta ese día.

Nunca me había impactado tanto una mujer. Al principio creí que era solo porque me había parecido bonita y que con un polvo se me pasaría la tontería, pero no fue así. Según pasaba el tiempo me dí cuenta de que era algo más allá del puro sexo y me asusté. Había tenido un par de novias, pero con ninguna había sentido lo que en ese momento. No sabía que debía hacer o decir. Delante de ella me comportaba como siempre, frío y serio, pero al llegar a casa le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza sin llegar a ningún lado.

Muchas canciones de Glenn Miller después, finalmente, acepté que lo que sentía por esa chica era amor, pero del de verdad, ese que hacía que al ver a la otra persona las tan mencionadas mariposas aletearan frenéticamente en tu estómago, ese que hacía que el pulso se te acelerara con solo oler su aroma.

Y por primera vez en muchos años me dí cuenta de que era feliz. Y cuando me encontraba a solas me descubría sonriendo bobamente al pensar en ella.

Parecía que mi burbuja empezaba a agrietarse.

-

-

Llegó la Navidad y tuve dos semanas de vacaciones. Las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Nunca había echado tanto de menos a nadie como la había extrañado a ella. Tonto de mi por no ir a la cena navideña que organizaron en mi empresa, pero si me hubiera presentado se hubieran preguntado porque el solitario de su jefe iba a una reunión social como aquella. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y que siguieran pensando lo que fuera que pensaran de mi.

Cuando volví al trabajo mi burbuja se agrietó un poco más, pero de una manera que no me gustó en absoluto.

Al terminar la jornada laboral empezó a ir a buscarla su pareja. Fuí un estúpido al pensar que no tenía nadie a su lado. Con lo bonita que era me extrañaba que no tuviera un séquito de chicos detrás de ella día y noche.

Se llamaba Kagehisa Anotsu, y era perfecto, como ella, como no podía ser de otra manera. Alto y estilizado, pelo largo... Todo él destilaba elegancia por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Se sentaba en una de las sillas de recepción a esperar a que ella terminara. Unos minutos después, Rin recogía sus cosas y se acercaba a él, que la recibía con un suave beso en los labios. Luego se marchaban cogidos de la mano.

Por pequeños gestos como esos me di cuenta de que odiaba a ese tipo. Aparte de porque estaba con la persona a la que yo amaba, eso era evidente, otra razón era por como se comportaba Rin. Al verlo allí, esperando, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía _de verdad._ Era feliz y se le notaba, y yo me sentía hundido porque cuando me miraba a mi sus ojos no brillaban, porque a mi solo me sonreía con profesionalidad. Yo simplemente era su jefe al que había que obedecer y punto.

Y era en momentos como ese, cuando peor me encontraba, cuando mejor me sentía en mi casa, simplemente acompañado por Glenn Miller y su música. Y echado en el sofá, con sus melodías de fondo, me imaginaba con Rin, riendo, compartiendo confidencias, susurrándonos palabras tiernas en una habitación en penumbra mientras nos acariciábamos lentamente.

Todo se acabó torciendo definitivamente un día que tuve que quedarme un rato más en el trabajo. Mi superior me había dado faena en el último momento y para cuando terminé todo el mundo se había ido ya. Cansado, recogí mis cosas y al salir de mi despacho vi a Rin dándome la espalda. Estaba llorando. Casi no hacía ruido,pero sus hombros temblaban.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué a ella, la giré y la abracé. Rin me pasó los brazos por la cintura y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Yo solo acertaba a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda, lentamente, reconfortándola. Quería que supiera que yo estaba allí, que no estaba sola, que todo iba a ir bien. Quería decirle tantas cosas con esos pequeños gestos que no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo.

Unos minutos después se tranquilizó y se fue separando de mi. La miré. Se veía tan frágil y desvalida que, por segunda vez en ese día, hice a un lado mi conciencia y la besé. Con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura la acerqué todo lo posible a mi mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca para saborear ese manjar que los Dioses me ofrecían por primera, y muy probablemente, por última vez. Y con ese acto impulsivo intenté hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba. Por supuesto, no lo conseguí, ya que me apartó de un empujón para, seguidamente, darme un bofetón. Yo llevé mi mano a mi mejilla dolorida y ella me miraba con incredulidad, sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer. Antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella se marchó corriendo.

Lo que quedaba de día lo pasé deambulando por las calles como alma en pena recordando la estupidez que había hecho. ¡La había besado! Y tenía un sabor tan dulce, unos labios tan suaves... como lo que era ella.

Cuando la abracé pude comprobar que se adaptaba perfectamente a mí, como si hubiéramos sido una pieza unida y, por azares del destino, nos hubieran separado. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella existía para mi y yo para ella.

Llegué a mi casa cerca de la media noche. Estaba cansado y deprimido, y tuve la sensación de que mi lugar sagrado, donde siempre me había sentido seguro, me caía encima. Las paredes me asfixiaban.

Al día siguiente fui al trabajo, pero ella no. Ni al siguiente. Ni el resto de la semana. Cuando me dí cuenta tenía secretaria nueva. Rin se había ido.

La burbuja que había creado lentamente y con esfuerzo se había roto definitivamente. Seguía estando solo, pero esta soledad ya no me gustaba. Lo único que quería era que todo volviera a ser como antes, donde nada ni nadie me perturbaba. Al momento en el cual estas cosas solo les ocurría a otras personas y yo estaba salvo de cataclismos amorosos que no entendía y que tampoco quería entender.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales:** No estaba muy segura de subir este fic (paranoias mentales mías), así que si no os gusta y tenéis la acuciante necesidad de dejar constancia de ello en un review, sed amables al expresar vuestro descontento, gracias.


End file.
